Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure describes processed cauliflower and methods of processing cauliflower.
Description of the Related Art
Raw prepared cauliflower packaged sales are currently estimated to be over $200 million dollars per year with a loss of 21% to the consumer due to cauliflower stem rejection, representing approximately $43 million in losses for consumers due to looks rather than due to function, nutrition or organoleptic properties. There is a need to improve upon the related art in the field of processing and packaging of raw vegetables, including cauliflower.